Technical Field
The disclosure relates at least to the field of wearable articles.
Discussion of Related Field
People desire to attach, carrier and/or display various items on their persons and/or in and/or on their wearable articles. People desire to adjust the size of their wearable articles. Some wearable articles may be worn around a user's neck and, when the weight of the items carried by such wearable articles is increased and/or sustained over a period of time, the user's neck may be strained. Some wearable articles may possess breakaway devices for safety and/or other reasons.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there may be a need for an improved wearable article which may at least allow users to adjust its size, attach, carrier and/or display various items on/to it, and/or provide breakaway capability in one or more embodiments.